Warriors Lemons
by SkyfallTheWarriorcat
Summary: It's mating season in the Warriors world! Delve deeper inside the forest, the moor, the marsh, the river, the gorge, and the mountains to see behind-the-scenes scenes that the Erins did not include in their writing... Rating M! Reccommended for ages 18 !
1. Chapter 1

Well, I have confirmed that I am a horrible excuse of an author. I know that writing lemons can help improve writing. I don't really like the idea myself, but I'll do anything to improve. Sorry if it's not the best!

I do NOT write yaoi (two males) or yuri (two females) or lemons with 2+ main characters! To submit a request-

Female Cat Name:

Male Cat Name:

Quick brief summary (explain what happens.):

Female's Description:

Male's Description:

Female's Personality:

Male's Personality:

Location (forest, etc.):

Clan/Tribe/Etc.:

Season+Weather:

Which One (love, lust, or rape):

Other:

**I do not own Warriors in any way. Warriors is copyrighted to HarperCollins Children's Books and Erin Hunter and I claim no credit whatsoever to Warriors. I do, however, own the characters used for these lemons (I will write a note at the top of the chapter to say if it's from the books or fanmade characters). I do not own the Tribe of Rushing Water or the Clans in any way. I own every word of this writing and you may not use any part of this unless for critical reviews, critique, or brief quotations. Any characters in this story are not meant to be related to any events or persons, living or dead, and it is entirely coincidential if it happens.**

**^ Yes, you should read that. It's super important.**

**Happy reading!**


	2. Jayfeather x Poppyfrost

**This is a lemon requested by jayfeather444.**

**Now, this is my first lemon. Don't expect it to be too perfect.**

**Poppyfrost, Jayfeather, Leafpool, Molekit, Cherrykit, and Cinderheart belong to Erin Hunter.**

**I own nothing but the writing.**

* * *

_The full moon shone high overhead, _casting haunting shadows onto the ground. Poppyfrost padded onwards, straining her ears for a rustle of mouse, a chirp of bird. She sniffed the air, hoping to scent fresh rabbit droppings; the only sign that showed that rabbits or hares were nearby.

Nothing.

Poppyfrost sighed. "I don't see why leaf-fall has to be so harsh to every cat," she murmured sadly, not breaking stride.

Then she heard it.

A twig snap.

Poppyfrost spun around, anxiety beginning to worm in her belly. All of her instincts screamed at her to run away. She gulped. What was in the shadows?

A pair of sightless blue eyes?

"Jayfeather?" Poppyfrost gasped, springing back in surprise. Her heart hammered in her chest. Her fur prickled with unease.

The blind gray tabby tom melted back into the shadows. Poppyfrost backed away, petrified.

Then she was knocked to the ground. Poppyfrost screwed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the monster that stood upon her.

"Hello, Poppyfrost," the voice meowed calmly.

"Jayfeather?" Poppyfrost whispered, frightened. She blinked open her eyes once more. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Poppyfrost." Jayfeather sighed. "Don't you know? Haven't you noticed all the toms in the Clan staring at you like you're a juicy vole, waiting to be caught and eaten?"

"What?" Poppyfrost gasped, squirming under the medicine cat's grip. His claws curled into her shoulders, causing her to cry out in pain. "Have you gone absolutely _mad_?"

_Please, StarClan... _Poppyfrost closed her eyes again. _Don't let this be what I think it is..._

"Now, don't you know what that is called?" Jayfeather's voice sounded once more. "More importantly, do you know what it _means_?"

"Um..." Poppyfrost stammered. "Sorry, Jayfeather. I'm clueless."

"You fool!" Poppyfrost flinched as the medicine cat thrust his face into Poppyfrost's. Then the weight lifted a little. "Wait. This your first time going into heat, I presume?"

"Going into _what_?" Poppyfrost was bewildered.

"Silly Poppyfrost," Jayfeather snorted with laughter. "Every she-cat, right after she becomes a warrior, goes into a little something called heat. It pretty much forces that she-cat to mate with a tom. It is also the only time a she-cat can get pregnant."

_No! Please, StarClan, save me! Save me from this savage medicine cat! Please! I beg you, StarClan!_ Poppyfrost screamed in her head.

"Come on, Poppyfrost." Jayfeather purred seductively. "Every tom in all four Clans could have scented your heat. It's only natural. It's nothing to be afraid of; it's something every she-cat goes through. And you know what? _I _scented your heat first. So doesn't that mean that I get to mate with you?" He tilted his head questioningly at Poppyfrost.

_Shut up and let me go!_

"It's no use struggling." Jayfeather pointed out. "Now, get into the hunter's crouch."

Poppyfrost was too scared to argue. She obeyed.

"Move your tail!" Jayfeather snapped.

With a flourish, Poppyfrost's tail was swished aside.

"Now, Poppyfrost." Jayfeather smirked beside her as he knelt down beside her. "This will hurt at first. Then you'll feel just fine. In fact, you'll _love _it."

Poppyfrost froze as Jayfeather's voice disappeared and something thin and wet grazed her core. It startled her, but yet it felt so good. Poppyfrost tried to suppress a moan of pleasure, but she couldn't.

"I told you you would like it. The best part, however, hurts." Jayfeather meowed. He stuck his tongue deeper into Poppyfrost's core.

_No! This is wrong! Stop it! _Poppyfrost willed her instincts to lessen for a moment. She wriggled free.

"Try to escape, eh?" Jayfeather growled. "I don't think so."

Poppyfrost screamed. A paw covered her mouth, silencing her.

"If you make one more sound, I will rip out your throat and feed it to the foxes!" he hissed menacingly. Poppyfrost whimpered.

A weight dropped itself onto Poppyfrost's back. Suddenly, something shoved deep into Poppyfrost's core. Pain shot through her, freezing her to the spot. Poppyfrost had seen Twolegs before; she knew that they had water streaming from their eyes when they got into too much pain, sadness, or happiness. Poppyfrost was sure that she would be doing that if she could.

Poppyfrost bit her lip to block out the pain. But there was no need. The pain was already fading. It was replaced with pleasure. Her world began to spin. Instinctively, she pushed her hips back. She heard Jayfeather let out a quiet, but cruel, fit of laughter. Poppyfrost moaned.

Jayfeather suddenly paused, mid-thrust. Poppyfrost mewled in protest. "Yeah, shut up." the medicine cat grumbled. "Be quiet, or they'll find us.

Poppyfrost at first didn't know what to say. Then her instincts got the better of her. Poppyfrost felt as though she was in a different body as she moaned again.

Jayfeather suddenly picked up the speed. Poppyfrost stiffened as she felt the tabby's member harden inside her.

"I'm going to cum!" Jayfeather cried out in triumph. A bit too loud. Poppyfrost was worried the others would see them like this. She would be shunned for life!

_Quit thinking about that, _Poppyfrost told herself sternly. She focused her concentration on Jayfeather. He moaned in pleasure as he cummed into her. Poppyfrost hissed in bliss as they climaxed together.

"Now, Poppyfrost. It's dawn. Leave now, and tell everyone that you mated with Berrynose, not me." Jayfeather rubbed his tail against Poppyfrost's cheek.

Staggering to her paws, Poppyfrost licked her pelt, cleansing it off all debris and cum. She marched back to camp.

_This is awesome!_ Poppyfrost thought with glee. She was going to be the first of her sisters to have kits.

* * *

"Push, Poppyfrost!"

Poppyfrost pushed with all her might, hissing with the effort. The stick splintered in her jaws as one last bundle slid out of her and onto the moss. Jayfeather gently picked it up and nipped the kitting sac. He placed the kit next to its brother, who was suckling contentedly.

Jayfeather flashed Poppyfrost a knowing look, and Poppyfrost couldn't help but smile.

"This one is Molekit," Poppyfrost declared. "And that is Cherrykit."

"Beautiful names!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

Cherrykit mewled in response, turning her tiny, reddish-ginger head towards her father, her eyes and ears still sealed shut.

"Beautiful names for beautiful kits," Leafpool meowed, smiling warmly.

_Yes. These kits are georgeous. _Poppyfrost gazed lovingly at her kittens, sitting by the curve of her belly.


End file.
